Wolf Assassin
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Roxy Jones WAS  a normal teenager. But on the first day of snior year. She was being tested. In dangerous ways. She was being tested to see if she was the next legendary Wolf Assassin. Full summary inside. My own book.


Wolf Assassin

**Hey people, this is story that I'm writing. It's my own book. Thank you and enjoy. These chapters are gonna be big. Well some of them are . . .**

**Summary: Roxy Jones was a normal teenage girl. But on the first day of senior year, she was being tested. In dangerous ways. She was being tested to see if she was the next legendary Wolf Assassin. Little did she know, that her boyfriend, Nate Stevens, was a werewolf. And her first mission could kill her . . . or worse.**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Roxy Jones burst out of her room in a fit of nerves. Her first day of senior year at Valley high. As some people thought of school they wonder if school is descended from an awful place called Hell. But some people – who actually want to make a living – think of school as an opportunity to learn and gain knowledge.<p>

But then you get very little people who love school, but prefer to stay at home and sleep in. One of these people is Roxy and her boyfriend, Nate Stevens. They are the 'it' couple at Valley High. But they don't want to be. They just want to be a normal couple. But everyone, except the Queen B's, thought they were perfect for each other. So they called them the 'it' couple. That was their life at Valley High.

Roxy's long red hair was flying behind her as she ran down the stairs." Why didn't you wake me up?" Roxy cried.

Her mom and aunt were both in the kitchen." Hey, don't worry! You're not late. Valerie and Melinda are waiting outside." 21 year old Aunt Edie said.

Her Aunt Edie was helping out with Roxy's mom, Ann-Marie, ever since Roxy's father had divorced Ann-Marie. Roxy breathed out and slumped her shoulders. She grabbed a green apple and ran out the door." Hey, guys!" She called.

"Hey, Rox!" Valerie and Melinda called simultaneously.

When Roxy got up to them they all did their secret handshake. They have been friends since the first day of high school. They all bumped into each other and got talking. Which then led to their intimate friendship.

Roxy walked arm in arm with Valerie and Melinda. They were gossiping about boys and the Queen B's while walking to school. The Queen B's were the school's divas. It was run by Shelia Athol. The meanest girl you could ever imagine. Seriously, try!

With her devilish looks and her piercing green eyes. She was a devil in disguise. And when she walked, her brown bob – with a disgusting purple highlight on one side of her head – bounced. Her groupies, Gigi Goodfree and January Hal, followed her around everywhere. Even in the bathroom. They are so disgusting!

"Well, Shelia is definitely wearing something so short it will make the boys drool." Melinda announced.

Roxy felt a little ping of jealously. And a big pang of anger. No one will ever try mess with her or her BF. They stopped at a stop sign. Looked both ways and one by one they walked across the road. But Roxy had to stop to tie her shoelaces. When she got back up, a sleek black BMW came racing down the road. And it wasn't stopping for Roxy's account. Roxy went pale and was planted on the spot. Valerie and Melinda were shouting and screaming at Roxy to get out of the road.

As soon as the car was near enough, instinct took over Roxy and she jumped high in the air. Before doing a triple back-flip. She landed right in front of Valerie and Melinda. They looked shocked and pale.

The car that nearly hit Roxy swerved and stopped. For only a second, before speeding off away in the direction of the school." What was that all about?" Valerie demanded, her voice quivering.

"I don't know." Roxy breathed out.

"But that was a good back-flip." Melinda aid mindlessly.

Roxy and Valerie stared at Melinda in confusion.

"What? It's true." Melinda said.

Roxy and Valerie gazed at each other before they all started to laugh. It was such melodious laughter." Let's just get to school." Valerie said after a few short gasps of air.

And they carried on walking down the road, as if nothing had happened.

They arrived at their expensive-looking school. The building was nearly covered with huge frame-by-frame windows. Well, the facade anyway. The back and sides of the building were -obiviously-, piece by piece, red brick. The windows were so huge that you could see a person walk up the stairs or go in the elevator, and the same person you'll see on the next floor. The school had six floors -excluding the roof garden- Floor 1 was the lunchroom for Grade 8's - Grade 11's. Floor 2 was the Grade 8's classrooms. Floor 3 was the Grade 9's classrooms. Floor 4 was the Grade 10's classrooms. Floor 5 was the Grade 11's classrooms. And, finally, Floor 6 was the Grade 12's classrooms.

The Roof Garden was the Grade 12's lunch and hangout area. The graden is filled with delicious smelling flowers. From roses to violets. Dandelions to sunflowers. And jaded bushes around the sides.

Roxy, Valerie and Melinda went up in the elevator and pressed the 'ROOF' button.

They arrived on the roof and were greeted with heavanly smell of Bluebells. Which were Roxy's favourite. They were lucky enough to find a seat right next to the Bluebells. Valerie and Melinda sat oppisite Roxy. Cause they knew Roxy always wanted to sit next to Nate before, during classes." Well, well, well. If it isn't Roxy and her nit wit friends." Came an ear piercing vioce.

Shelia.

Followed by Gigi and January. And a small girl. Must be the new kid. Poor, girl. She is with the crowd." Where's Nate?" Gigi asked.

The Queen B's had a thing for Nate." None of your damn buisness. Queen Bitches." Roxy huffed.

They always brought out the worst in her." Who's that?" Melinda asked pointing at the small girl.

"Right. How rude of me." Shelia started.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Valerie muttered.

Shelia shot daggers at her. Which mad her ugly face even uglier. Surprise, surprise (!)

"Anyways, this is Lea-Michelle Adams. She just transferred from Sweden." Shelia said.

Lea-Michelle gave a confident wave. She had ash blonde hair, blue glasses. And her was tied back into a tight bun. The way she dressed, you would guess she was a young school teacher." Hell-o. My. Name. Is. Melinda. Gerald." Melinda said slowly.

Yeah, Melinda isn't very smart. She was waving her hands around like crazy." Hey, nice to meet you." Lea-Michelle said with a strong Swedish accent.

She gave a wierd crooked smile." Hey, I'm Roxy Jones and this is Valerie Maharaj." Roxy said with a friendly smile.

Yeah, Valerie is Indian. Guess it's time to explain the BFF's.

Valerie moved to Mnt. Lakeferseal when she was fourteen. Yep, when she first started high school (dun, dun, dun). The first day of school, everyone made fun of her long beautiful balck hair. Very immature. She also has anger issues. Seriously, this one guy that was following her around got punched in the face by her!

Melinda Gerald wasn't the brightest camel in the desert. But she makes up for it with her looks. She is very pretty, she has blonde hair and is very tan. Secretly, she was a PlayBoy model. Keep it a secret!

"Why aren't you leaving?" Valerie demanded.

"Uh, we're waiting for Nate. Duh!" Shelia said.

_Oh, now it's personal_, thought Roxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss?<strong>

**Please review, so I can continue. Nate will be in the next chapter. And things really start to heat up next. Only on Wolf Assassin.**

**BlueBells 4Ever**


End file.
